Some people tend to transform their physical appearances to prevent low self-esteem due to body image attitudes that may be based on how the media portrays the body. There have been many attempts to develop body shaping products that address this issue and provide a body shape which is slim and curvy. For example, some shapewear garments transform a body silhouette and create an illusion of an hourglass figure. Some shapewear garments may have negative effects on health, such as gastric reflux and compressed stomach or intestines. Many women may wear shapewear garments to improve body appearance even though the shapewear garment may be uncomfortable and provide these negative effects. However, some types of shapewear garments or corsets may actually improve body posture and ease back pain.
Human posture may be an important factor in improving body image because poor posture may make a person feel tired, ill, and unattractive. Many products have been designed to improve posture called posture correctors or back supporters. However, these products may be uncomfortable due to rigid materials that stress skin and limit mobility making everyday use of these products difficult.